pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyurem (Generations)
This Kyurem is a / -type Pokémon that appears in Pokémon Generations. Biography Episode 14 In its appearance in episode 14, Kyurem is seen onboard the Plasma Frigate, Team Plasma's massive battleship, as a means for Ghetsis, leader of Team Plasma, to freeze all of Unova and rule the world as he so desperately desires. Colress, Ghetsis's second-in-command, has been left in charge of the gargantuan warship and an ice-cold (figuratively and literally) super weapon he calls the "Kyurem Cannon". He insists on using science to draw out the true power of Kyurem at its unbridled entirety. As the weapon prepares to fire, alarms are roaring throughout the Frigate. Colress then orders to "fire when ready" so they can unleash Kyurem's frozen wrath all across the Unova Region. Areas around Opelucid City seemed to be their current target at this point. Meanwhile on the surface, one of Ghetsis's Seven Sages, Zinzolin, demands that Drayden, the Gym Leader of Opelucid City, hand over the DNA Splicers, an object which contains a secret darker than any other. Though Ghetsis's plan seems to be going smoothly, Colress is displeased and demands Kyurem to surpass its own limitations. Afterwards, Kyurem's eyes turn a dark red, the reason for this is unknown. However, the Boundary Pokémon freezes Drayden's beloved city solid, having unleashed but a portion of its true might. Many innocent people had been frozen in the catastrophic launch of the Kyurem Cannon. To make an already-bad situation worse, Zinzolin has succeeded in retrieving the DNA Splicers, much to Colress' delight. Episode 15 Kyurem makes yet another appearance in episode 15: The King Returns. Ghetsis is seen standing by his frozen friend in the Giant Chasm, ordering Kyurem to increase its power and cover all of Unova in a frozen sheet of despair. Astoundingly, the Ice/Dragon type does as ordered without any visible sign of disobedience. In the midst of Kyurem's freeze fest, a Fusion Flare comes through the entrance, melting the ice with no trouble. Reshiram, one of the Legendary Pokémon of Unova, comes forth, with its master, N, on its back. Saying that the Vast White Pokémon told him that Kyurem was suffering, saying that he won't allow it to suffer any further. Ghetsis, astounded that his education actually provided some use to N, uses the DNA Splicers on Kyurem despite his pleas, insisting he be taught a lesson for the ruination of his previous plan of world conquest. Upon the activation of the Splicers, Kyurem's frozen wings break free of their icy shackles. Kyurem then proceeds to fire several laser beams at Reshiram in order to defeat it and bring Ghetsis's plan into fruition. Reshiram darts, dodges, and does whatever it can to evade the deadly beam attacks. However, it is not able to evade them forever and eventually gets caught in them, thus causing Reshiram to turn back into the Light Stone. Having realized that it has won, Kyurem uses another beam to absorb the genetic material from Reshiram and complete what the DNA Splicers were intended for-- fusion. The Boundary Pokémon then transforms into the menacing White Kyurem. N, unaware that such a formula existed, is awestruck. Ghetsis insists that Unova would remain beautiful if he were still king, so he orders Kyurem to end him by freezing him with Ice Burn. N, desperately begging Ghetsis to stop due to him hearing Reshiram's voice. However, the inner demons within Ghetsis ultimately win out, and he then orders Kyurem to finish him off once and for all. However, Kyurem is interrupted by yet another untimely surprise-- Zekrom. Unfortunately, the episode ends in yet another cliffhanger, not showing Zekrom and Kyurem duking it out. Known moves Using Blizzard |stage2 = White Kyurem |img2 = White Kyurem PG Ice Burn.png Using Ice Burn | Blizzard; ice; PG015: The King Returns Ice Burn; ice; PG015: The King Returns }} Gallery White Kyurem Generations.png|As White Kyurem Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Ice-type anime Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon Category:Legendary anime Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon